Jealousy
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: It's not something you should use as a weapon of mass destruction.


**Jealousy**

There was a single person in that place who could make every single female teacher, even some males, and students swoon and smile. There was only one person that held the gaze of every being in the room, only one person that could make every pair of eyes follow him everywhere he went. There was only one person that could make all ears listen, and all attention geared towards him. And that person was sitting on her table at lunch.

Not that she minded. She was one of these people whose attention he grabbed. She was one of those people whose eyes follow him, whose ears sought for the words he spoke... she was one of those people who liked him so she was not letting this opportunity to talk to him pass. After all, it may only pass once.

All eyes in the room were not just on him, but on her, too. She could already imagine the thoughts flying above these people's heads.

_Why was he sitting with her?_

_How did they know each other?_

_How long were they this close?_

_Why does she always get the good looking ones?_

_Do you think they'd be mad if I interrupted their conversation?_

_I would kill to be in her place._

And so many others. But she kept to herself. She continued to gaze at the lovely angel-like face that was showed confusion as he explained that he felt uneasy with some of the people in school because they keep smiling to brightly at him, and say too nice things about him. "I mean," he was saying, "I never knew you people were this kind but aren't you too kind? It's nice but kinda creepy in it's own way."

She just laughed. She understood what it felt. It was hard getting all the attention. In her case being the best among the employees was her ace, but to him, just his presence was enough to dazzle people out of their wits. Imagine talking to him. You would be like her, who was tongue-tied at the moment and could do nothing more than laughing and nodding her head. _People are so jealous right now_, she thought.

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch break and most teachers stood up immediately, obviously willing to get their eyes peeled away from the blossoming possibilities of a new couple. He didn't stand up just yet though.

She looked at her unfinished lunch then back to him and said, "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

He just smiled and replied, "It's ok. I'll wait."

And wait he did. She did her best to speed up her munching and swallowing so they were only late for ten minutes. It didn't really matter much because most of their students were not there yet.

The rest of the afternoon faded to a blur and then in a blink of an eye, the kids were already running out of their classrooms to the arms of their parents and nannies who were waiting patiently outside. The playground was instantly crowded with giggles and talks about how their day went in a usual high-pitched and breathless fashion that was only entertaining when heard from kids.

She watched as the last of her students were led out of the school grounds, and waved good bye as they went. One of her students gave her a little flower that she was holding when he sat beside her on the bench she was sitting on that had the view of the whole playground.

"So," he started. "I'm guessing he has a crush on you," and pointed at the little yellow flower she was holding.

She looked at him to see a boyish cutesy look she was almost getting familiar with. "She, actually," she corrected with a smile. "And no, she didn't have a crush on me. It's thank you present for giving her a star on her pretty drawing."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, looking almost relieved. "Favorite teacher, then."

She laughed softly, aware of the stares on her back that felt like the weight of a backpack. "It's a thank you present," she emphasized. "It doesn't have to mean anything else."

He laughed, too, and agreed.

A sort of comfortable silence descended on them, one that most likely none of them wanted to interrupt. But he did. "Uh... are you free tonight?"

She glanced at him briefly with a curious look on her face.

"For dinner," he clarified. She shook her head so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Or I could just drive you home..."

"Oh," she smiled sweetly. "That's not necessary. My boyfriend's picking me up."

An eyebrow perched up. "Boyfriend?" he asked.

As if on cue, an orange Lotus passed by and came to a screeching halt at the parking lot. There was a bit of smoke a cloud that she had to smile shyly at him before admitting, "That would be him."

He watched as a guy in formal attire walk towards them and she stood up and gave him a hug. He was discreet enough not to kiss her, but just hugged her back. "Yi Jeong-sunbae, this is Cho Il Hwan, my new co-teacher," she introduced and he stood up and bowed. "ll Hwan-ah, this is my boyfriend, So Yi Jeong." So Yi Jeong also bowed at the new teacher.

"This is the teacher you've been crushing on," Yi Jeong remarked that made Ga Eul flush. "She's talked a lot about you," he said, referring to Il Hwan.

The new teacher just smiled and asked, "She has?"

Yi Jeong chuckled. "She's mentioned you the day you interned till the day you were hired until now."

Ga Eul hid behind her boyfriend, in hopes to hide the blush that was becoming more and more obvious.

Il Hwan looked curiously at the couple who had no signs of argument at all. "I hope she talked about good things."

"She never talks bad about people, don't worry." Yi Jeong then paused then added, "Except me, perhaps."

"That's because you're the most annoying, narcissistic, arrogant..."

Both boys chuckled at Ga Eul's reaction.

"I hope she isn't leading you on, though," Yi Jeong said. "I mean, a lot of people likes her because of her pleasing personality... Oh, wait. Really? Chu Ga Eul, how many men do you plan on victimizing into thinking you're single!" Il Hwan wasn't sure how the young potter figured that one out. He was sure he didn't change expression or said anything, except if So Yi Jeong could read minds. Maybe it was because of his past? Or maybe because it happened recently?

"Yi Jeong-sunbae!" Ga Eul cried, still at the back of Yi Jeong. A little change of balance on Yi Jeong shoulder suggested that she was lying her head on his back. Il Hwan couldn't really see with the difference of the height of the two and Yi Jeong's broad shoulders.

"You should have told him that you had a boyfriend, silly," he said, looking behind him.

Ga Eul huffed audibly and said, "I thought the other teachers already mentioned it."

Il Hwan chuckled. "No, they haven't actually."

Ga Eul finally showed herself from Yi Jeong's back and bowed and said, "I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you."

Il Hwan was overwhelmed by the gesture. "It's not really that huge a thing. It's fine."

Yi Jeong placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and said, "Well then. We'll excuse ourselves." He put a hand out for Il Hwan and said, "Nice meeting you Cho Il Hwan."

"You, too," Il Hwan said and shook the outstretched hand.

As the couple walked away, Il Hwan watched their backs and shook his head. _What an interesting couple_, he thought, as he finally turned his heel and walked back to the classroom.

"He's cute," Yi Jeong commented as he mounted on his car.

Ga Eul looked at him pointedly and asked, "You like him, too, now?"

"I'm complimenting you on your tastes, ok?" he said and looked behind him so he could make sure he was not hitting any cars today.

Ga Eul looked at the side-mirror to help him but he was already done and was already driving out of the school's grounds. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Yi Jeong stops at the red light and asked without looking at her, "What makes you think I am?"

"Because you are mine and I know you," she answered. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

He just smiled as the light turned green. "Not your fault. It wasn't my place to get jealous, anyway. You weren't doing anything out of the ordinary."

"But I talk about him all the time..."

"You talk about a lot of people all the time," he stole a glance to find her watching him. "And it's okay that you have a crush on him... As long as you still have eyes on me, it would be all that mattered."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ga Eul looked at the road as they passed by familiar stores. She knew where they were going. "So, when are you going to tell me you like the waitress at the restaurant?"

Yi Jeong chuckled. "That's why I love you. You know me too much."

"As you know me," she countered.

"Too much to know you'd get jealous... but you'll still love me anyway."

Yi Jeong found a parking space where he expertly guided his car. He jumped from his seat and opened the door for Ga Eul and extended his hand which she did not take.

"To know that you'd still get in trouble?" she asked a little playfully.

He chuckled and bowed, "Yes, madame. Your wish is my command."

...

_(a/n: Hi guys. This is just a non-sense story. Made in a rush. I didn't even re-read it to check any more grammar, spelling issues and the like. It's just something I want to share. Jealousy. It's not something you should use as a weapon of mass destruction. Haha. Anyway, loves you guys. Bye bye. See you in a month or so?_

_Yes, busy schedule, and no internet at the new dorms. Sucks._

_Take care, okay?)_


End file.
